With the development of communication technology, a user may acquire various kinds of information he/she needs via the Internet which contains rich and diverse information. Therefore, the user needs to perform search via a search engine so as to rapidly obtain information he/she needs.
At present, a specific process in information search via a search engine is as follows: a keyword for search input by a user is acquired, a network is searched for information matching the keyword, and the found information matching the keyword is displayed to the user.
However, with such an information searching method, only the information matching the keyword can be found according to the keyword input by the user, but information obtained by such a search may have low relevance with the user, leading to low search efficiency and affecting the user experience.